Never Forget
by TheAwesomeGirl123
Summary: Gary Oak had never expected this to happen. It happened anyway. And when Ash comes home, will Gary be healed? Or will Ash need to learn medicine? Palletshipping! GaryXAsh
1. Chapter 1

I never thought this was how my life would go.

Seriously, I'm too good for this. Me, THE Gary I-Keep-Forgetting-This-Part Oak. Yeah, nothing wrong with _that_ guy, right? Depends on who you are and what your number on the Bitch Scale is.

For 7 years, I've been trying to convince myself that I hated him. And for a little while, I thought it worked. Never seeing him was the apparent answer in my 10-year-old little brain. I bet your wondering who I'm talking about. The amazing, beautiful, inspiring person that I'm talking about is, somehow, the Kanto Pokemon Master. Yeah, don't give me that look.

I will be telling you how this lust filled crush came to be, but not quite yet, dear I-Was-Sucked-Into-This readers.

Now don't get me wrong. I still love my life, working with Gramps at the lab, and being around all the pokemon. I decided many years ago that training just wasn't my thing, so I became a researcher. A very good looking researcher, at least in my own opinion. But I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks this.

Anyway, after I made that life changing decision, I never got to see Ash anymore. Well, sure, about 3 years later we had a little reunion in Sinnoh, but that was it. We were friends by then, putting the dumb rivalry behind us. Ash hadn't really changed much, despite us both being 13.

Poor Ashy-Boy's going to have a growth spurt. I'd pay to see that, actually. Mwuhahaha.

But I do miss the adorable guy. A lot.

I guess I could just fix the problem….

**Cookaes: Oooohhh! Gary got a crush! Gary got a crush!**

**Gary: *Blush* Lady Bitch.**

**Ash: *DING, Sparkle, Sparkle, and appears* WASUUUUPPPP, GUYZ? **

**Gary: / '**

**Cookaes: 0_o'**

**Ash: Sorry. :)**

**Cookaes: Gary's got a crush. *Giggle* Guess who it is.**

**Mandy: Sigh…ILoveCookaes451 Does NOT own Pokemon or any of it's characters,** **except for myself, of course. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOOOOOOO! 2 chapters in one day, not bad! But you know, not good either.**

**Gary and Ash: It's NEUTRAL!**

**Mandy: Big word there, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own some old toothpaste and an annoying brother who won't make me dinner.**

_-Gary's POV-_

God damn, I'm drunk off my ass.

*Giggle* How many shots have I had…..? Two? Three? Seven? Feels like seven. But I'm not THAT drunk…

Possibly.

Ha. Haha. Hahaha! See what I did there?

Wait. I remember…..coming with somebody. Uh…who was it? Aw, to hell with it. Uhhhh….my aching stomach….Aw, to hell with it.

My vision is blurred, and I'm extremely dizzy and lightheaded. I have no idea where I'm going or why. I'm just wandering around the bar…wait, I'm outside. Outside the bar. Or an alley. Aw, to hell with it!

Wait. There's a blurred, foggy figure coming towards me. Heh heh…..I grin as I see the still blurred image standing in front of me. From what I can tell he's wearing a red top (Or is that a jacket?) and blue jeans. Dark hair, and brown eyes. Looks sober…but I'm not, so who gives a shit? Well apparently he does, because he just grabbed my hand harshly and pulled me off somewhere. Somewhere…..

"Gary…Gary…" Was all I heard before I passed out on the cold, wet, unforgiving floor.

The next morning was a living hell.

I woke up in a bed that I most CERTAINLY know is _not_ mine, with a splitting headache. What_ happened _last night? I wish I could remember…..

The room around me is lit up by the sun, coming through the windows. I don't see anybody….maybe I checked into a hotel and passed out. But this doesn't look like a hotel.

Oh God.

I _know_ I didn't bust into somebody's house. Someone would have noticed…right?

I sat up, looking at my surroundings. It looks like someone's bedroom. TV in front of the queen-sized bed, a door to my right, which I'm guessing is a bathroom. There's a dresser to my left, with a lamp on it as well as an alarm clock. God, where am I?

I slowly get up out of the bed and make my way to the door. There's a hall here, and I walk down it into what looks like a living room. A couch, with two chairs next to it, to give it an organized kind of look. In front of that is a TV, normal size. (Who cares how big it is?) And in between, a coffee table with a rug under it.

Wait.

The front door is opening.

I'm too shocked to move as the door opens shortly after the knob turned.

Someone walks in and stops short when they see me. And, very much to my surprise, the young boy about my age, with black hair and beautiful brown eyes, didn't grab the closest thing that could be used as a weapon, or even screamed. In fact, he_ smiled._

"Hey, you! Took you long enough to get up. But you know, if I got about as smashed as you did, I wouldn't exactly be restless, either." He greeted, smiling beautifully.

I'm too shocked to reply. Instead, I just stand there, wide eyed at the other boy. But eventually, I say something audible.

"W-Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" I sort of shouted to the boy standing in front of me.

He just chuckled, coming up the couple stairs that came from the front door to the living room.

"You don't even remember me? All your memories from last night may be gone, but I'm not one." He replied, now standing in front of me.

I don't get it.

Am I supposed to know this guy? I mean, he does look sort of familiar….

That's the last thing I think before I hear someone else coming inside.

**Cookaes: OK! Second chappie done. Thank you, dear Lord.**

**And Ooooooh! What's going to happen? Your gonna have to wait and see!**

**PEACE! (:D)**


End file.
